


Unnoticed

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Last wish, Librarian - Freeform, Obsession, Parent Death, Promise, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Phillip Johnson has promised to keep her mother's dying wish: hang onto his relationship with his boyfriend and don't let it go to waste just because of her passing. There's only one problem with this... Phillip's "boyfriend" doesn't know he exists. However, Phillip knows a lot about his significant other and knows that he will one day have this man all to himself.Little Preview...Everyone has someone they love in their life. It can be someone close to you like your sister, father, grandmother, wife. Or it could be someone that doesn’t know you exist, like your favorite singer or actor. At one point, I had both. During a short two weeks I had both my mother and a man that probably didn’t even know I existed.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Original Male Character
Series: One-Sided [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Kudos: 29





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful idea came up from reading a fabulous book called "Every Fifteen Minutes" by Lisa Scottoline. I encourage you to check it out! Anyway, please read and enjoy.

Phillip’s POV:   
Everyone has someone they love in their life. It can be someone close to you like your sister, father, grandmother, wife. Or it could be someone that doesn’t know you exist, like your favorite singer or actor. 

At one point, I had both. During a short two weeks I had both my mother and a man that probably didn’t even know I existed. Before I found this man I was caring for my mother who was dying of a brain tumor. There was an option of an operation but she could potentially be living like a vegetable for the rest of her life. My mother didn’t want that, she just wanted to spend her last few days with her son. I’m the only family she has left and I respected her last wish. I stayed with her until she took her last breath. 

My mother knew she was dying though, and she wanted me to go out and find someone. She wanted to know that I had someone, something good to hang onto once she passed away. I told her I found someone. I met a nice good-looking guy that works in a library. I’ve never introduced myself to him because I’m scared of rejection. However, I do call the library when I know he’s working just to ask him something, just so I could hear his voice. 

I didn’t want my mom to know that I didn’t really have anybody, so I acted like he was my boyfriend. I pretended like we went out on dates where we got to know one another. I would make up stories about my crush’s life and family to my mother. I also came up with excuses when she would ask if he could visit. 

But that all changed once my mother passed away. She had told me to hang onto my “boyfriend” as much as I could. She didn’t want to see me spin out of control and lose my relationship over her passing. I promised her that I wouldn’t. I promised her that I would fight hard to keep him. I told her that I would love him, protect him, and do and give anything he asks of me. 

Keep in mind. This is all very hard to do when this man doesn’t even know my name. Also keep in mind, that I know a lot about him from having followed him on our “dates”. I know for a fact that he works Tuesdays through Friday at the library with Mondays off. I know that he enjoys going on walks around town after a long day. I know that he has a boyfriend, which I think won’t last long anyway. His “boyfriend” is in law enforcement and that can take a toll on a relationship. I know for a fact that he moved here to Hawaii to have a fresh start in life. I also know that his name is Daniel (he prefers Danny) Williams, and I know that without a doubt, he’s mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of this and I can't wait to see what I come up with moving forward. Please let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
